


Kiss and Sell

by Sintina



Series: More Screen Time [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute Kids, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gossip, Hangover, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Meddling Kids, Medicine, Recovery, Sex Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuuko needs more screen time for real, otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintina/pseuds/Sintina
Summary: The triplets beg Victor to sign 100 posters depicting his first kiss with the man he loves."Please?!" they chorus, pulsating his hangover from the Kachu Snack Bar last night.Helpful Yuuko crafts a recovery beverage called "Victuuri." Her daughters aren't the only profiteers in the family. Victor chats her up while he sips her concoction, and Yuuko melts into a fangirl puddle. #LifeGoals!!Follows the Mari & Minako drinking night fic"Care to Comment?", because you loved it so much and you deserve more of what you love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Care to Comment?" got more positive response than anything I've ever written. So, public servant that I am (literally my day job), I felt compelled to continue. See how far this takes us, eh?
> 
> Begins as if the last sentence of "Care to Comment?" hasn't happened yet. Victor lays in bed at Yu-Topia, waiting on Yuri to return from Rostelecom.
> 
> I use the name spellings from [ English YuriOnIce.com](http://yurionice.com/en/) I love the "uu" and "k", I'm just used to seeing them this way. <3

The Nishigori triplets live in a city teeming with kindred otaku spirits, plenty of culpable accomplices for their schemes. 

“My favorite customers!” their print shop attendant chirps as they enter the store on their way to school. 

“We need a rush job,” Axel looks left and right, scanning the lobby for prying eyes or ears. Lutz and Loop stay by the door, hoping to waylay any other customers until their business is concluded. 

The woman behind the counter loves it when they go all Mafioso like this. She comes around and squats low, to speak to the three of them in a hushed tone: 

“Anything for the Founders of Victuuri!” 

The triplets exchange knowing eyes of pride, their chests puffing out like the dignitaries they are. The moniker began online after the local figure skating fandom determined who was responsible for Victor Nikiforov living, skating, and seducing Yuri Katsuki here in Hasetsu. Not to mention, their Instagram has the best candid Victuuri shots.

Axel nods at Lutz and takes her place by the door. Lutz walks up to the counter, digging a purple gloved hand into the pocket of her purple jacket. She withdraws a pink jump drive. 

“Hey, that’s mine!” Loop didn’t notice earlier. Dang, she hopes her sisters were kind enough to backup everything before they saved the poster. 

Lutz ignores Loop and places the item in the woman’s hand with reverence, sealing the attendant’s fingers over it. “We need 100 copies, by this afternoon,” she rasps, clandestine and serious. 

“We’ve got a note to skip PE, if we go skating instead,” Axel explains, “We’ll pick them up then.” 

“We’re gonna corner him at Ice Castle!” Loop is alight with anticipation. 

“Who?” the woman inserts the flash drive and opens the only file. “Let's see what you’ve…” shock steals her breath. Her mouth gapes a moment, fingers clicking, zooming in. “This… this is…? How did you?” 

“We have our ways,” Lutz smiles, devious and calculating. The grown-up feels a chill and takes an involuntary step back, her eyes still locked on the image filling her monitor. 

“Who-who are you cornering at Ice Castle?” she rapidly saves and closes the file, ejects the storage device, and clutches it protectively in a fist held to her breast. 

“Victor, of course!” Loop glows, “We’ll get him to sign all 100 copies!” 

The woman forgets how to word. “U-um-uh… you…” As she stutters, Axel goes behind the counter, looking up, and motioning the lady to squat again so they can talk. 

“How many do you want?” Axel’s blue-clad arms cross her chest, a hard negotiator’s stance. 

“What?!” 

“Autographed copies for your services rendered,” she straightens, square little shoulders intimidating, even though if the woman was standing, this girl would be no taller than her knees. Axel blinks, impatient. “We gotta get to school! How many?” 

“Ten?” 

They both hear Lutz scoff from the doorway. 

“Seven.” 

Axel shakes her head. “Five. One for you and four to sell, that’ll more than cover the printing fee.” 

“Six!” the woman chimes, “One for my nephew, too.” She stands to entreat the other two sisters, “You know how much he loves your work! Girls, please!” 

Axel raises a brow at Lutz and Loop for confirmation. 

“Six,” Loop says with a stern tilt of her chin. Her sisters nod agreement and the print shop lady shakes each of their hands, in turn. She tries to chat them up as they regroup and she returns their precious flash drive. 

“So, what are you three doing in school today, besides skipping PE?” 

Axel scoffs, “The phonetic alphabets again!” 

Lutz groans, “How come we have to learn to write, anyhow?” 

Loop agrees, “We all type pretty well!” 

As they leave her store, the attendant contemplates her life choices. “Shaken down by partially illiterate first graders…” she mutters to herself. But she can't stop the race of her heart. Victor Nikiforov autographed copies of _that_ image? She needs to find the right frame. And should she hang hers here in the shop, maybe? Like a trophy? She delights in spending the rest of her day testing the poster on mattes, glosses, and different weights of paper until it's perfect.

\---------------------------------------

Victor has 12 hours to kill until Yuri lands. Re-watching Yuri's free skate was a mistake; so many errors a better coach might have worked out by now, whether present at the performance or not! His knuckles clench in Makkachin's curls and he exhales at the blank, unfeeling ceiling. He checks his clock again. 11 hours and 45 minutes. He startles when the phone buzzes in his hand.

Hangover frazzled synapses look for texts before comprehending the buzz is an alarm he set this morning. Time to give Makkachin her medicine. The poodle is uninterested in moving from her position splayed across Victor’s belly. He smiles, letting her be, fingers fanning through her fur, down until he finds her smooth skin, feels her breath expanding, and her heartbeat. Very much alive and warm, he sighs appreciation to the cosmos. Stupid old dog, he chuckles as his arms wrap round. Who's a big baby with the worst timing ever? He sits up, lifting her with the hug, letting her long forelegs drape over his shoulders like she's hugging back. _I forgive you_ he sighs into her coat. Makkachin's no fool, she nuzzles her big soft ear into Victor's cheek, tongue lulling out to drop some 'I love you' saliva all over the back of his shirt collar.

Victor wipes the drool away and gently pushes her up and off. Where did he put her medicine, anyway? A series of head pivots and he sees the small brown paper bag, discarded in a corner of the couch. 

"Does this taste yucky, girl?" dumping the bottle into his hand and reading the label. "Hmph. Regardless, I'm sure you'll take it better with a treat." Makkachin's ears perk at the word, and her tail thumps once, twice, in lazy confirmation. Her last dose from the vet must be wearing off. Her energy is way down from earlier. Victor marches to the kitchen with renewed determination. He doesn't acknowledge anyone he passes and his eyes seem heavy, dark, and tired.

“You okay in there, Victor?” Mari smirks, guessing what might be wrong. Victor opens two cabinets, searching, and doesn’t register her voice. Concerned, she repeats, “Victor?”

“Hmm?" He looks around the edge of a third cabinet's door. "Oh, Mari! What do you think I should feed Makkachin her pill in?” 

Mari squints annoyance, but decides not to pursue her complaint. “We’ve got canned dog food.” She opens the dry goods pantry, searching.

“Sounds good. Arigato." Victor nods, sinking into a slump over the island counter-top. He watches her retrieve the food and a can opener in an odd silence.

“You still hungover?” Her best guess, as she hands him the opened can. 

Victor inhales. "Just thinking too much, I think,” and he huffs through his nose at his own lame joke. 

Mari assumes he means Minako’s, um, encouragement, for Victor’s relationship with her brother. “Don’t worry about everything Minako said. There’s no pressure.” 

Victor chuckles, “It’s not that. Really." He shudders into a nervous laugh. He doesn't want to say _I’m wondering if Yuri needs me anymore._ Mari looks at him like she's trying to solve a Sudoku printed on his cheek. Finally, she exhales. 

”Would it help you to skate?” She doesn’t want him moping around here anymore.

Victor shrugs. "Suppose it couldn't hurt." Mari hands him a bowl and he pops the pill bottle, dropping one in the wet dog food, and stirring a couple chunks on top. "Thanks again," and he flashes a fake smile. 

She shakes her head with frustration and waves him away. _Careening headfirst into a wall together_ she scoffs. 

Makkachin inhales her midday snack, pill and all. Victor hates feeding her wet food, because the juices mat the curly fur around her muzzle. She's even smeared some down her neck. He gets a rag, gently patting the stains away and spritzes her fur conditioner on the clean curls. Such a high maintenance baby, he clucks. Then he lies back down, considering a nap for the afternoon. His phone buzzes. Not an alarm this time. 

**My Eros** Almost time to board. 

Victor smiles. _Good. I'm bored without you._ Another lame joke, he's really not on his game today. He considers taking something for the hangover that's turned his brain to mush. 

**My Eros** Haha. How is everyone?

_Mari, Minako and I are hungover. Not sure about everyone else._

**My Eros** Victor. Mari and Minako don't get hangovers. They're machines. You must be dying if you tried to keep up with them!

_Pfft. I'm Russian. They're the ones hurting._

**My Eros** Whatever you say, Yurio.  >.<

**My Eros** Oop! We're boarding now. 

_Text when you land in Tokyo. I'll see you soon at Saga._ The hop between airports in Japan was always the longest part of the trip, somehow, rather than the transcontinental flight that preceded it. You're so close to home, but have to take another plane. Victor wishes he could suffer through it with Yuri.

 **My Eros** Tell everyone I'm in the air. Can't wait to see you. 

_Likewise._ And he attaches an image of himself and Makkachin from this morning. 

When Victor looks up from his phone, his nostrils are assaulted. Looking around, he finds the source. Not Makkachin farts! He grabs the pill bottle from the desk. Sure enough, gastro distress is a possible side effect of this medicine. Wonderful. No napping for Victor. He can't sleep in a Makkachin hot box! He considers the onsen, but he's tired of having only his increasingly melancholy thoughts for company. Victor decides Ice Castle is worth a shot. At least there's always people there. 

Except for today, apparently. He shouldn’t be surprised, it’s the middle of the afternoon on a weekday. He and Yuri have had the rink to themselves on countless days like today. He waves at Yuuko and heads to the locker room.

His isolation is only imagined, however. They wait outside the rink, huddled away near a service entrance, watching the main stairs. They knew he would come. Six eyes sparkle as he ascends the steps. They wait until he's out of sight. Then Loop heads to the lobby while Axel and Lutz carry their burdens through the side door.

Victor skates lazy circles and loops. The world is more stable with skates and ice beneath his feet than solid ground outside. His eyes scan the ads along the rink walls, all in Japanese but a few with large English words here and there. He’s had them all memorized for some time, but their familiarity is comforting, for some reason. This is the rink he’s shared with Yuri for eight months; and the rink Yuri grew up on. He’s seen pictures of little Yuri gliding along with Yuuko on this ice. The corner of Victor's mouth ticks upward. Yuri's life story is so adorable. Warmed up, Victor tries some flips, just doubles and triples, no one is watching. Each landing is a burst of pride, despite the simplicity of the moves. Each impact reverberates up his calves and into his knees with a satisfying jolt. He’s still got it. He’s not gone soft or weak away from competition. He has to do some quads. His body says so. He craves the high of his own success. Each quad is as flawless as the one before, to his own mind, though he can hear Yakov screaming. The salchow might have been less graceful than usual; the loop was nothing special; and the flip landed just off kilter, but _maybe_ not deduction worthy. Not bad for eight months off! 

There’s something unnerving about skating alone.  
Each of his landings echoes off the walls, and is answered by silence.  
He’s so accustomed to the sound of teammates, Yakov, Yuri, an audience, anyone. Yuri skates alone to relieve tension, but for some reason, Victor feels more stressed in the vast, silent rink. He hasn’t skated alone since the first day of Yuri’s training after the Hot Springs on Ice. Yuri slept in and kept him waiting and he skated lazy circles, then, too. 

Lutz pokes her head around a shadowed corner, watching him. “Just like we planned.” She whispers.

Axel’s head joins her, popping up beneath her chin, craning around the same corner to gaze at Russia’s Treasure. “Where’s mom?”

Loop whispers behind them: “I gave her our most knotted pairs of skates to work with. She’ll be at it for an hour.” Loop reaches down to help her sisters lift the burden they’d rolled in from outside.

Their collective arms clutch two sealed brown canister rolls of posters, impossibly more cumbersome than the three of them should be able to manage. But each tube is tucked under 3 arms and hoisted up from the ground, hugged to either side of their bodies like treasure, sandwiching the sisters between their spoils. Their rare HD image of the Cup of China kiss, from a better angle with full lip lock on display, is big business, unbeknownst to their parents. Mom and Dad were easy. The real miracle was when they found out Victor Nikiforov would be _alone_ in Hasetsu for more than 24 hours before his hip-attachment Yuri returned from Rostelecom. Yuri would never autograph these. He'd be too embarrassed. And he'd tell their parents. But Victor. He understands business. 

Before taking their first step toward the rink, they share a snicker at their brilliant planning, their ingenious ruse to get out of school and be here before the afternoon rush. Otaku of the highest order, they contribute so much to their fandom and especially to the #Victuuri movement, their pride and joy, their claim to fame.

“Here goes.” 

“One.”

“Two”

“Three.” 

Up to the barrier, the miscreants skitter in unison, three segments of a millipede’s body. Their deceptive serpentine was worthy of espionage awards, they thought. Undetectable! 

Victor feels eyes on him. As a performer from his earliest memories, and a man seeking company, his senses are keen to the presence of others. He looks around, but can’t find the source of his suspicions. Then, as puppies peering over the lip of a cardboard box in which they’re unwilling to remain, the domes of the triplets’ heads appear over the top of the barrier, eyeballing Victor with all their might.

He smiles, trying to remember if he’s ever interacted with them one on one before. This is perfect. He planned on thanking them, someday, for posting the secret video of Yuri performing his program. These little girls changed Victor's life, after all. He wonders if there's something he can do to repay them. They look awestruck when he beams at them, skates up, and exits around the barrier to join them.

"Mister, Mister Nikiforov?" Loop begins, always the sweet one, twirling her fingers in her pink scrunchie.

"Will you please sign these for us!" Lutz interrupts, unfurling one of the posters and holding it high over her head, so Victor can see. 

He's dumbfounded as he takes up the poster in both hands. Victor's cheeks are already flushed from the jumps, but... he's never seen their first kiss from this angle. The shot is perfectly timed, they're still in the air. His hand is clasped in Yuri's hair, eyes clenched shut, his chin tilted just so, neck long and reaching, drinking Yuri in. Yuri's eyes are wide with shock, but his mouth is, it actually looks like he's smiling into Victor's lips! This is better than some of his favorite Sochii banquet photos! Victor's heart dances against his ribs.

Seeing his goofy heart-shaped smile, Loop cheers, "You like it? I'm so glad you like it!" 

Axel claps with joy. "Due to the sex appeal," she declares, "an autographed stack will sell out in minutes!"

"Wait, what?!" Victor can't help his double-take, eyes and head shaking. Did this little girl just say? He never took anything for the hangover, his temples throb a reminder. 

Lutz, pointing to the center of the poster, where their lips meet, " _This_ is sexy!".

Axel scoffs at Victor's shocked slack-jawed face with a hand on her hip, admonishing, "Sex sells! Everyone knows that!" 

All color drains from Victor's body, replaced by a blue tinge of terror. He and Yuri haven't even had... wait, how old are these children?

"You... k-know what sex is?" He feels the need to clarify, he doesn't know why, perhaps to settle his stomach, his nerves. Perhaps so he doesn't faint. 

The triplets look at each other with the faces children make when grownups are impossibly out-of-touch with their culture. They seem to have a private, silent conversation about who should explain this one to Victor. Axel, typical voice of the group, wins the condescension prize. She adjusts her blue scrunchie and fixes Victor with a knowing gaze.

"This," she points to the poster, "This is sex." She's interrupted by Lutz: 

"And the mountain of money we'll make is sex!"

Then Loop: "The micro SDs we'll buy for our phones to make HD video... are gonna be _so_ sex!" 

Oh thank god! Victor expels every ounce of air from his lungs. He almost falls over. They're only using it as an adjective. Only an adjective, like, what's the noun Yurio is always using that way? Beast? 'This is so beast!' Victor thinks he may actually die of relief. Regaining his composure and with his most gracious smile for the fans, Victor tries to catch all six of their eyes with a well rehearsed and oft practiced flash of his charisma. 

"I will sign them for you," he bends down to take a pen from a squealing Loop, looks it over. "Do you have a Sharpie?" Lutz pulls out an entire pack of them, assorted colors, widths, and weights. Her hand is shaking with excitement. Victor glues his fake grin on, the one that's probably in all their magazines. They begin squealing in mile-a-minute Japanese. They pull the first stack of posters from its tube, unfurling them on a bench for Victor. "NOW," his coach's voice carries, "Listen, I have something important to tell you three." The girls fall silent, wide eyes wondering what could be so special, how did they get so lucky? "I'm signing these in gratitude," his sharpie begins to whirl, and with lidded eyes and a soft voice, Victor admits, "I needed to see the video of Yuri skating my program," he sighs, "I don't know what I would have done without it." The answering hush feels uncomfortable and he shifts his tone to a formal business transaction, fake smile restored, "I hope these autographs will properly compensate for the invaluable service you provided?" 

Children always understand when adults are saying something serious and sincere. The girls look at each other, again seeming to have a conversation without words. Sure, they may be the famous Founders of Victuuri, but their fandom is overshadowed by their genuine, even familial, _love_ for both Yuri and Victor. That two of their favorite people are so happy together, thanks to something the girls did, is quite a big reality for three little kids to face. Victor waits for them to soak it in. They look back up at him like they might cry. 

"We, uh..." Loop begins. 

"We don't know what to say!" Axel's wobbly smile grows wider, showing big teeth. 

"We're so glad we could help!" Lutz's voice sounds shaky. 

His eyes sparkle in a different way, smile becomes gentle and real, unlike they've ever seen on their fan sites. It's just for them. "Arigato, you wonderful children," his hand reaches for a different color Sharpie. He's got another surprise for the girls. "For saving my life." With his new Shaprie color, he begins to sign fifty in Cyrrilic. He did the first fifty in Roman characters. The girls notice and begin squealing again.

"See? That's sex right there!" Lutz ruins the sentimental moment as only a six year old can. 

Loop applauds, "You get sex, Vicchan!"

"Thank you!" Axel whoops. 

His pen moves faster, scrawling. He can't help the fact his weakened stomach turns every time a child says _that word_ in his face. He focuses on the kiss itself. Where on earth did they get this photo? He can't help but critique how desperate he looks, falling on Yuri like that. It was a coup de gras. He won't deny it, he was trying to force things between them to move forward. It's such a good picture, too, his eyes become dreamy again. Lutz pulls him from his thoughts.

"Yuri comes home today, right?" 

“We didn't think he'd want to autograph them." Axel explains. 

"Yeah, and he might tell our parents!" Loop shudders. 

"But Victor's been so nice and since we saved his life and all..." Lutz somehow has a pirate's eye patch covering one eye. She tugs at an imaginary beard. "If we give you a cut of the profits... do you think you could...?"

Victor clears his throat, a dark shadow overcomes the top half of his face, "If you show these to Yuri or ask for his signature," his coach's voice scolds, "I'll be the one telling your parents!"

“Please don’t!” they beg in unison. 

"We promise we won't!" crocodile tears materialize on their cheeks.

"We'll sell them fine with just yours!"

Yuri would be mortified just about Victor's antics last night at Kachu Bar. But, if he found out how much _everyone_ in his hometown seems obsessed with their first kiss? Victor might have to pack up and take Yuri to some other country to train from now on. Although, that's not such a bad thought…

Fresh treasure re-sealed in poster tubes, the triplets scamper off to parts unknown. They're long gone from Ice Castle before Victor can bring himself to get up from the bench. He flexes his toes inside his skates and considers returning to the ice. He looks at his phone. Another eight hours for Yuri's arrival. His clothes are stuck to his body by sweat between his shoulder blades, his thighs, and armpits. He wants to shower, soak in the onsen, and perhaps get a nap. Might as well start heading back to Yu-Topia.

His legs don't work as well as expected. He's dehydrated, for sure, his muscles screaming at all this ill use and his hangover pulsing in protest. Finally, he gets to the locker room, and after rinsing off and changing, Victor stumbles into the lobby. He can't believe the girls offered him a cut! What is this world coming to when children are like that? 

Yuuko runs up when she spots him. "Victor, I'm sorry! Were they hounding you for autographs? We've talked about that. I can tell them to stop..."

"No, no," he smiles, waving a hand, "it's fine."

Then, realizing they are alone, Victor's mind seizes an opportunity. He looks at Yuuko with blue eyes no woman has ever resisted and asks directly, "Can we talk?" 

"Uh..." she blinks and the flush that overtakes her makes Victor realize he came on too strong.

He tries to make it casual, "Over some hot chocolate, maybe?"

Yuuko recovers the use of her nervous system, "Oh! Yes! I'll go get some!" 

Victor plants himself in one of the chairs at one of the small tables in the lounge and waits. Mari and Minako, then the triplets, he might as well guage how the only remaining woman in Yuri's life feels about the kiss seen round the world. (Because he's never having this convo with Yuri's mom, ever, if he can avoid it). 

Yuuko reappears and presents him with a normal foam cup, wrapped in an average crinkle cardboard, typical plastic lid. Victor doesn't taste it at first. He doesn't feel like giving his stomach another excuse to turn. But he smiles and nods polite appreciation. 

She doesn't sit down, because perhaps she can still offer him something. Her fingers drum a nervous beat on her own Styrofoam cup. “All those signatures must have given you carpal tunnel," she jokes, or tries to. She doesn't know who to be with him. Rink manager? Apologetic mother? Hostess? Fawning fangirl? No! Not that. It was so much easier with Yurio, because he's a kid, like her own children and all the others that frequent Ice Castle, just crazy talented, like Yuri. But this. She's never been alone with her pinup before. She stammers, "You know, I can, uh, I can get you some ice? Or do you prefer heat?" 

"Both, actually," Victor grins up at her, "but I'm fine, thank you," and he motions for her to sit. Idly, he takes his first sip of the beverage. His eyes pop. He expected the chalky flavor of most cheap cocoa mixes seared with scalding water into an bland and non existent palate. What he experienced was clearly made with cream, thick with real chocolate, and a head of perfect foam. Plus several surprising layers of flavor he couldn't place in a single sip. "Vkusno!" he takes a much more cautious sip, deciding to savor this treat for the marvel it is. "Bozhe Moi, this is not the powdered stuff at all!" 

Yuuko's musculature hums at the praise, she tries to stop her voice from bubbling an octave higher as words burst out, "You're right! That was one of the first things Takeshi and I changed when we took over management. Everything on the menu is better. But the cocoa is my favorite. We have melted chocolate in the back." She's finally comfortable enough to take a seat. Which is a mistake, because now she's much closer to Victor, and at the perfect angle to watch as he happily slurps little sips and licks his lips when foam lingers just below his nose. Her heart thrums, her skin feels frothy, the heat from the cup in her hands spreads up her arms and neck. She'll never be able to tell him she recently renamed this decadent drink _"The Victuuri"_. Now it sells out every day. She has to talk about something else or her mind may explode with all the thoughts she's _really_ thinking that are so NSFW. Work. Where she is! She's at work. This is a customer. Oh god. Help her. Her mouth erupts: "So! What did they make you sign? Was it the kiss poster?"

Victor's glad he just swallowed and won't spit-take this fabulous drink. He gapes, “You knew?!”

She fidgets with a nervous laugh, hand behind her head. “They’re not so clever. I can still outwit them.” She sighs, leaning her chin into her hand, with a serene smile, and distant, wistful eyes, “I have no idea how we’re going to keep up with their mad schemes in high school, though.” Victor sees the motherhood in her young face for the first time.

He chuckles. "By then, I hope your girls are profiting off the intimate moments of a different figure skating couple." 

Yuuko’s laugh is like a baby’s giggle. She’s cuter than she has any right to be. A beat of silence passes between them.

He’s too quiet. She noticed it earlier when he came to the rink; and while she watched him skate from behind the secretive plexiglass. Oddly enough, he was most animated when the girls accosted him. Maybe he is mad about that? Even though he said he wasn't? No, that doesn't make sense. It's not like him. She makes up her mind to figure this out with a plucky rise of her shoulders, chirping:

“What did you want to talk about?” 

Victor would ask her a million questions, if he thought it appropriate. Does she think Yuri loves him? That might be the first. Instead, he settles on: 

“Will you take one of the signed posters for yourself?” Too quickly, he pictures it on the wall of the bedroom she shares with her husband. Gross. 

“I’ve already got a place for it in my office here,” she beams. She takes her first sip of _The Victuuri_ almost the right temperature, at last, and sighs, "They did such a good job on the poster! I can't even be mad!" She tests a theory, looking right at him, "Isn't it beautiful?"

He can't help the tug of his cheeks into a tight-lipped smile. He closes his eyes, seeing the image behind his lids. "It is." 

Victor’s smile is cheery, but he looks down, examining the pin pricked steam vent on the far side of the cup's plastic top. He wonders how many iterations of this design kept popping off before someone thought to vent the stupid lid? He swallows another mouthful. "The picture surprised me. Just like this cocoa you made. Cinnamon, lavender, and a touch of cayenne, am I right?" 

Yukko claps. "Yes! Exactly!" then with a wink, "plus a few secret, local ingredients."

"Of course," he purrs. 

In the next stretch of silence, Yuuko sizes him up. Okay. He's dodged twice now. He's avoiding what he really wants to say. Yuri and Takeshi do that too. What is it with men? Yuuko thinks she might sense what he wants to talk about. She can help. Peppy and smiley, she offers “I’m so happy for you and Yuri!” with a little bounce of joy in her seat, clutching her cocoa in both hands so it doesn’t spill, “You two are so cute together!” 

Victor seizes the bait, “Together?” 

Ah, there it is. Yuuko leans in with the same conspiratory air her daughters own so well. “You are together, aren’t you?” her impossibly big eyes gaze into him, shining curiosity. “There’s been a lot of debate…” 

“Among?” 

Yuuko leans back, a finger to her lips, eyes to the sky. Then she shrugs, “Everyone, I guess.” Taking a long draw on the cocoa that is finally her favorite temperature, just right, “The Katsuki and Nishigori households assume you're a couple, of course…” 

“But?” Victor doesn’t realize he’s clutching his cup so hard it might explode all over him. Yuuko eyes his expensive clothing with concern. 

“Well, you kissed on live television, but you don’t kiss here at Ice Castle when you’re alone, or in the onsen together, or on your walks, or when you train…” 

“Who's keeping track of all this?!” There's a hint of malice in his shock.

Her eyes clench with embarrassment, but her goofy fangirl smile strains to touch her ears. “Everyone?" she squeaks. Deflect, girl! Shrugging her shoulders, looking right at him, batting those giant chestnut eyes, she tests another theory, "You see, this town hasn’t had a good love story since Minako once dated this famous Broadway tap dancer…”

“An American?!” 

She was right. Russia's Treasure is a gossip at his core. She watches Victor slurp cocoa with eyes wide, pleading, _Tell me more!_ She reels him in.

“I know, right?! He was shorter than her too!" Yuuko’s fingertips rise to cover her lips. The juicy story continues from her concealed mouth, “We all thought there’s no way he’s her type!" her eyes squint, and in a whisper, "And then we found out she'd gone _sober_ for him!” 

Victor gasps just as she expected. Yuuko grabs his forearm like they’re old friends. Oh! He's slender and strong beneath her fingers. She grips once, on instinct. Realizing what she's done, her hand snaps back to her cocoa cup. 

Victor grins. “It’s okay to touch me," tongue as silver as his hair, "I’m not made of fire.” 

“Sure you are,” she squeaks before she can stop herself, and Victor sees the blush rise up her cheeks. “Sorry! Sorry! I’m trying so hard not to otaku all over you! I just can’t believe we’re doing this, gossiping over cocoa! I love it! Can we do this every day?” 

He throws his head back with laughter, a hand over his eyes. When he settles down he asks, “So, what happened with Minako and the tap dancer?"

"Oh, you can Google that. There's even a YouTube video. It was a very public fight. And she was so drunk." 

Victor nods, ever the sage. "Now that's over, everyone in town is stalking Yuri and I looking for PDA, is that it?” 

“YES!!!!!” she slaps her hands on the table and is rewarded with both their cocoas tipping over. They stand quickly to avoid the spilling fluid, and realize there’s no need, as they both caught their half-empty cups in time to not lose more than a few drops. 

“Nice reflexes,” he’s genuinely impressed as she retakes her seat, after dabbing the two spilled drops with a napkin. He wonders if there's video online of her skating. She must have been decent, if not very good.

Her eyes pop at the praise, then she ducks her chin, with a meek “Thanks.”

“So,” his silver tongue returning, “back to this debate the entire town is having about my love life, hmm?”

“Oh, right,” with a nervous laugh through a weaker smile, “Well, we, uh, I mean, **_I_** thought maybe the kiss was spur of the moment congratulatory,” the rest of her words tumble out fast, “And everyone disagreed with me. But my argument is winning out now that there’s no sign of you two really being…” she looks up at him, a sad glint in her saucer eyes, “a couple?”

He lets his bangs fall in his face, so he can't see hers, gulps the last of his hot chocolate and sighs. "I don't know any more about it than you do. I thought you might, but I see Yuri keeps everyone distant from his feelings." 

Her voice hitches. "Oh Victor. Don't worry. He'll get it," she sighs, "Eventually." She takes his hand in both of hers. She wants to help. "I may not know him as well now, but I could tell you about Yuri as a kid?"

Victor perks up. "Any embarrassing stories?" 

"He peed on the ice once," she giggles, remembering, "It was his own stubbornness. He kept practicing and practicing, even though he had to go," she shook her head with a sigh, "and he was so little, younger than my kids, he didn't realize you can't hold it forever." 

Victor doesn't laugh. His face softens, shining down at imaginary little Yuri. "Poor thing. A big puddle in the middle of the ice, then?" 

Yuuko shakes her head, grinning. "A trail. A long trail of yellow dots and lines from where he was when it started, all the way to the locker room." 

Victor beams, imagining poor little red faced baby Yuri scampering across Ice Castle.

"Hey! No fair!!" Yuuko suddenly sits straight up, her empty Victuuri cup chucked into the nearest waste basket with a perfect arc. 

"Hmmm?" Victor tries to replicate her trash toss and fails, the cup spinning erratically on the floor inches from its destination. Yuuko is a woman of many talents, he sees. Now, she fixes him with a squint-eyed glare. 

"I shouldn't share one of Yuri's most embarrassing secrets without getting something in return!" her arms cross her chest, just like her daughters amidst one of their shake-downs. "Com'n! You've got some good Yuri stories! He must get into trouble out there in the world!" 

Victor considers. Surely she knows Yuri is a perfect little angel wherever he goes. Except when he's... Oh no. Yuuko must have seen photos from Sochi, right? But how? By some miracle, Victor's sure none of the images were ever posted online. Yuri probably had dozens of them sent to him, though. But... would he be too ashamed to show his friends? Yuri certainly hasn't been brave enough to bring up the banquet with Victor. So, maybe? 

He fiddles with his phone, not unlocking it yet, still unsure. "Did you see pictures from the banquet in Sochi last year, by any chance?" 

Yuuko almost smothers him, coming across the table to loom over his phone, butt completely off her chair now, "No! What happened!?" 

She will never recover. Yuuko guffaws until tears stain her turtle neck. The video! She _needs_ that video, Victor! And pole dancing!? Yuuko demands all the pole dance shots be sent to her immediately. And Victor and Yuri dancing together. Those are too beautiful! 

Victor promises to send them on his way out, but he won't. No way these pictures get sold all over the world by the triplets! 

He spends an hour airing out his bedroom of dog farts. Then takes that much needed bath in the hot spring and a deeply recuperative nap, at last. 

At the airport, fully hangover free, Victor’s phone pings. The triplets emailed a copy of the original photo before it was tailored for the poster; along with a spreadsheet totaling the astronomical number of yen they’ve grossed on sales, so far. He saves the photo with his banquet shots. Then he remembers to send the original kiss image to Yuuko, just in case she doesn't have it. Her reply is instanteous. 

**Madonna** Still no drunk Yuri? Com’n Vicchan! I thought we had a moment! 

_We did, but I’ll never trust your kids with these._

 **Madonna** *A flurry of crying emoji, then dozens of prayer hands.* 

He puts his phone on vibrate for all the pings. People are beginning to stare. _Sorry. But some things should stay private._

Victor smiles. Mari would be so proud.

Yuuko pouts at her phone, accepting that her second emoji wall is ignored. Fortunately, she knows another figure skater... 

_Hey Yurio... about the GPF banquet last year...?_

**Author's Note:**

> "More Screen Time" will spotlight secondary characters. I'm wide open to requests. I adore and appreciate you for reading! ~Sintina
> 
> I have a Twitter devoted solely to YOI [Twitter @Sintinas](https://twitter.com/Sintinas) and it makes me happy.


End file.
